Talk:Zatanna
It's been confirmed by Zatara himself that Zatanna is his daughter. So, I think it's in-universe canon or whatever you have to call it.JuniperAlien 11:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. I removed the mention of her being a superheroine and sidekick, because nothing in the episode indicates those. --'Tupka'[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 11:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Question about the image? Do you guys think it's too dark? Or might we have to wait for future episodes in order to get a lighter one to replace it with and keep this one for the time being? JuniperAlien 13:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) : It is a bit dark. There are some suggested changes here. 21:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Weakness image I think there should be a weakness image to go with her powers image. Anyone else?Retsinif 17:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :No. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::No. We don't need to illustrate every single thing, especially when that thing is a gagged mouth. ― '''Thailog 17:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I see, thank you for explaining.Retsinif 18:41, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Homo Magi? Has it been confirmed that she is human, is there a possibility that she is a homo magi like in the comics? I just wanted to know if it had been confirmed. - RG4215 18:47, May 23, 2012 UTC :It's been confirmed that she's not Homo Magi. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 05:24, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Or to be more specific, Greg has said that if a Homo Magi classification does exist on Earth-16, no one knows about it. Homo Magi is not a concept in the show. -- Noneofyourbusiness 15:18, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::So then she could be, but doesn't know? 15:26, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think the "it could exist" part is based on the cries he got about saying there was no Speed Force - which he rephrased into "if there's a Speed Force, the Flashes don't draw their power from it - meaning, in this case, "if you really want Homo Magi to exist on every multiverse world, have your way, but we didn't specifically write Zatanna and Zatara as Homo Magi." (See also his comments on Atlanteans being humans and Speed Force being a needless concept). Note, it's IMO, I can't speak for Greg, but this is how I interpret that. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 15:35, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::I see. 15:55, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::You mean "if there's a Speed Force, the Flashes don't know they draw their power from it." -- Noneofyourbusiness 16:03, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Ability to Fly Since it's due to the magic disk spell thing, should this actually be here, by the same vein practically every power category would be included?. Since it was on zatara too thought there might have been an agreement on this in place.Regulus22 01:58, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :She also flew without the disc, in "Misplaced", when she was Doctor Fate... but I would list that under Doctor Fate's powers, not hers. So I vote no. --'''Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 08:01, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :She flew without the disc (and sans Helmet of Fate) on 2 occasions in Season 1. The first was through the "etativel" spell in "Insecurity". The second was in "Usual Suspects" when she gagged Riddler while flying through the air (almost certainly through an offscreen "etativel" as well. Considering that the Martians actually "fly" by using their telekinesis, and that Miss Martian is listed among the individuals who could fly - her page says she uses telekinesis to simulate flight, I vote to remain consistent, therefore "yes". - Edited by Zergrinch - ::But with the martians, flight's been a power in comics even when telekinesis wasnt so it might've been a bit of carry over that happened to fit. With Zatanna alone though with the amount of spells you'd need to add pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, cryokinesis, telekinesis, invulnerability (forcefields), electricity generation, shapeshifting, if consistency is what you're going for.Regulus22 02:56, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::You are assuming it was carried over from the comics to fit. But since Earth-16 is a different universe, that would fall into conjecture now, wouldn't it? Besides, you're advancing a slippery slope argument. The easiest solution is to simply remove Miss Martian and J'onn J'onzz from the list of individuals who are able to fly. Voila, consistency. 06:51, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::I've 180'ed: Since this category includes people who use equipment, Zatanna should go in too. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]]' 07:46, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I agree that since she uses magic to fly that her ability is magic, not flight. Unless every spell she has cast will be listed as her abilities too. 14:27, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Maybe it should be removed from the tech users as well then (unless the origins of power are integral to characters and somewhat unclear in E-16 (Rocket and Hawks for example). Otherwise you could argue that every character that has flown in bioship, sphere, the characters who cab fly. Its not there power but by specific means they are capable of flight. If not how about we add all of the power cats i listed to zatanna, she used each of those abilities at some point Regulus22 06:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I don't think that that is what Tech Users is supposed to mean, a lot of people use a watch or a phone and those are tech but those people would not be included in the Tech Users category. 17:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :::think he means by tech users that -those who use tech to fly are given the characters with the ability to fly cat-. Which IMO could mean everyone reallyRegulus22 01:51, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::It could mean everyone on the planet if you go by that? 17:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Zatanna's ability image change Hey guys, I have a question: I want propose a image change for Zatanna's ability picture, but I don't know if its allowed put the image of Character Profile Image Change page. Please help me solve this doubt. Thanks all.- Brunoultranova14 20:50, February 19, 2013 (UTC) : Feel free, although you should give a good reason why the current ability picture is inadequate. - Edited by Zergrinch - 03:25, February 20, 2013 (UTC)